El hermano de Vegeta
by Van'Klasanturt
Summary: Antes de la destruccion del planeta Vegeta y de todos los saiyans, un saiyan decide luchar contra Freezer para evitar el amargo futuro de su raza, y ese saiyan es Vetrus, el hijo mayor del rey Vegeta que fue destituido del cargo de principe


_**EL HERMANO DE VEGETA**_

**LLEGA FREEZER**

Un día, en el planeta Vegeta, un niño se entrenaba en una cúpula preparada para esta actividad contra siete Saibaimen. Apenas le costaba enfrentarse a ellos, dado que su rango de poder era tremendo en un niño de su edad, pero siendo el príncipe de los saiyans, no se podía esperar menos de Vegeta. Fuera de la cúpula le aguardaba Nappa, su guardaespaldas, con la capa real y la armadura saiyan que llevaba el sello real a modo de distinción del resto de los saiyans.

Vegeta concentro su energía y la lanzo contra los Saibaimen, los cuales estallaron y sus restos quedaron pegados por toda la cúpula.

-Es… ¡Es increíble!-dijo el monitor que estaba apretando los mandos para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Nappa-Te recuerdo que es Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyans, de modo que ha de ser fuerte, ¿no?

-Si pero puede que sea mas fuerte incluso que su padre.

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando el joven príncipe salio de la cúpula.

-¡Ah! Señor tenga, sus ropas reales.

-Gracias-contesto Vegeta fríamente- Vamonos Nappa.

-En seguida señor.

Cuando estaban caminando por el pasillo, Nappa dijo:

-Permítame decirle, señor, que ha estado usted verdaderamente genial ahí dentro, y que sus reflejos…

-No necesito tus halagos Nappa. Ve a tu casa.

-Esta bien. Adiós señor.

Vegeta siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de Nappa alejándose, y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse cuando este salio.

-Estupido Nappa-dijo Vegeta en voz baja- Se cree que le necesito.

Tras decir esto, Vegeta escupió al suelo.

-Creo que mi padre podría asignarme ya una misión, además, soy mas fuerte que cualquier guerrero menor de este planeta.

Vegeta llego hasta una puerta y esta se abrió. La puerta daba lugar al cuarto de Vegeta, que solo tenia una cama y un tarro dividido en dos, una parte llena de semillas de Saibaimen y la otra mitad con agua para poder hacerlos crecer y así poder entrenar en su habitación. Entonces la puerta se cerro, y cuando Vegeta se dirigía al cajón de la mesita que tenia al lado de la cama para buscar una tableta para comer, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Hola hermanito-dijo Ventrus, el hermano de Vegeta-¿Cómo ye ha ido el entrenamiento? ¿Te han derrotado los Saibaimen?

-¡Cállate! ¡Soy mas fuerte que tu!

-¿Ah, si?-dijo Ventrus con aire sarcástico-Demuéstramelo.

Vegeta libero toda su energía, que hizo temblar el suelo, pero que a Ventrus no le impresiono lo mas mínimo.

-¿Eso es todo? Ahora me toca a mí.

Ventrus libero su energía, y esto causo que la lámpara de encima de lam esita cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

-Vaya-dijo Ventrus- Casi me alcanzas esta vez, pero no ha sido suficiente.

-¡Volveré a la cúpula y no saldré de ahí hasta superarte!

-Vale fiera, pero será mejor que vengas a comer, o dudo que padre te deje la cabeza sobre el cuello.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación de Vegeta y se dirigieron al comedor donde una mesa amplia les esperaba llena de suculentos platos.

-Bienvenidos hijos-dijo el rey Vegeta- Sentaos, y que os aproveche.

Vetrus y Vegeta acercaron sus platos de comida y comenzaron a comer como fieras.

Cuando acabaron Vegeta se retiro rápidamente y se fue a su habitación. Cuando Vetrus iba a hacer lo mismo, su padre le dijo:

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De que se trata esta vez?

-Quiero que vigiles muy de cerca a Vegeta.

-¿A mi hermano? ¿Y porque?

-Creo que se esta distanciando mucho, y eso nos es normal en un niño de su edad.

-Padre ya sabes como es Vegeta, seguro que en el fondo no le ocurre nada.

-Por si acaso hazlo. Ya has perdido el privilegio de ser príncipe, no pierdas el privilegio de seguir siendo de la familia real.

-¿Por qué siempre sacas ese tema?

-Porque es verdad hijo mío.

-¡Ya pero a nadie le gusta que le estén recordando que asesino a alguien solo por estar ebrio!

-Tú vigila a tu hermano. Y no entréis ni tú, ni tu hermano, ni nadie aquí esta tarde, tengo una reunión muy importante con un tal Freezer.

-Como quieras.

Y Vetrus salio de la habitación n dirección a la de su hermano, abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Vegeta vamos a entrenar.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Vegeta y se fueron a un lugar desierto del planeta, donde dejaron que toda su energía fluyera libre. Cuando iban a empezar, una nave aterrizo cerca de ellos.

-La nave de Freezer-pensó Vetrus


End file.
